Parents, educators and others accept as fact that children spend entirely too much time in front of a television receiver or television set, and much of this time is uncontrolled as to length and/or format. Parents admonish children to --"Do you homework first and then you may watch TV!"--, but generally to no avail. Obviously, when parents are not at home the use of television by children is totally uncontrolled and, more than likely, children do little else other than "vegetate" in front of the television set. Recognizing the latter, parents have utilized a variety of different approaches in an effort to prevent unmonitored/unauthorized/uncontrolled access to the television. For example, it is not uncommon for parents to throw the circuit breaker which controls the outlet to which the television set is connected. However, children are sufficiently intelligent to "throw" the circuit breaker back to its power on position or simply run an extension cord to a "hot" outlet.